As terminals increasingly prevail and functions become stronger and stronger, a photo-taking function of the terminal is extensively used by the user, more and more users use a mobile phone, a tablet computer or the like to take photos very conveniently and fast. At present, applications related to photo-taking are mainly camera-like applications and photo beautification-like applications.
In the prior art, the camera-like applications means displaying a frame on an interface to identify the user's face position while the user fines view. The photo beautification-like applications are used to perform post-processing for the captured photos to beautify images. However, post-processing for the captured images only means beautifying skin, beautifying color and the like and cannot change the user's face posture. Therefore, how to provide the user with photo-taking guidance while the user fines view is a problem urgently to be solved.